<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Broken Heart That We'll Heal Together by HailynStory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715044">A Broken Heart That We'll Heal Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailynStory/pseuds/HailynStory'>HailynStory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Slow Burn, Smut, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailynStory/pseuds/HailynStory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfred Anthony. Who doesn't know him? A gifted prince that got everything. Face, fame, friends, leadership, a genius etc. But he lacks one thing, love. He lacks love from his surroundings. The love he got is only fake and not genuine. The percentage of love and affection that he got from his parents is zero. That's why.. He become a fucboi in his school. Playing with people feelings. Cause, he doesn't even know what is love is.</p><p>Jessica Alfred. A beautiful nerd who always compete with Wolfred. Not really competing, but just feeling competitive towards each other. A girl who always got hurt by love. She received a lots of love, it's a pity that she is the only one who getting hurts at the end. She believes in love. She believes that love can bring happiness, it's just because she does not found the true love of her life just yet.</p><p>So, how will Jessica making Wolfred believes in true love and how will Wolfred help Jessica to heal slowly from her heartbreak?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Alfred/Wolfred Anthony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Broken Heart That We'll Heal Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I guess it is not working, but leave a comment on how you guys want the story goes on!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leaves kudos and bookmark this book! Give me you thought about how will this book will go on! Love ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>